melfina's wish
by black angel4
Summary: it been 6 months after the galatic leyline, melfina been having the same dream every nite of harry's touching good-bye to her she regretting her wish to always be with gene what she secertly wish for might come true! this my first fic so be nice! r&r!


Melfina's wish 

*Disclaimer* I don't know own outlaw star or n-e- of the characters they belong to Bandai Entertain 

This story is about the pairing of Harry/ melfina so to all of the Harry / melfina fans!!!!! Enjoy!!!! 

It been 6 months after the leyline, melfina has been having the same dream every nite about Harry's touching good-bye to her she is regretting her wish to always be with gene, what she secretly wish, might come true! ………… 

* dream sequel*

"Harry! " melfina said surprise in her voice " melfina I'm 

So glad I made it in time , I'm sorry melfina I had such plans for us together, , but all I can do now is wake you up , I'm sorry I couldn't do more , but there is something else I wanted to tell you all along ." Harry confessed

"Harry?" melfina question 

Harry slowly put his hand on Mel's face and shake it gently " good-bye." Harry leaned in to kiss her, but it was to late , he already faded into cyberspace , " Harry!" yelled melfina 

" No Harry!" melfina cried she wake up in a cold sweat , she was panting , few second later , mel's door busted open " melfina are you ok!, what's wrong!" Jim shouted rushing to Mel's side " I'm fine Jim I just had a weird dream that's all" mel fina replied " what going on?, I heard someone screaming " gene said yawning he came in rubbing his cherry -red hair , also in the hallway, aisha walk by, with a midnite snack , she saw what was happening and enter Mel's room " is Mel alright?" aisha mumbled with a mouth full of food " she had a bad dream , aisha " Jim explain " are you going to alright ?" Jim asked sweetly 

Melfina looked up at him and smiled " yes Jim all be fine , thanks for caring about me so much." Mel answered she lean over to kiss Jim 's forehead 

' awww shucks mom!, did you have to embarrassed me like that!" Jim teased blushing that was his nickname for Mel since she reminded Jim so much of a mother- figure to him, gene and aisha looked at each other and smiled . Suddenly aisha burped " well since Mel's alright I'm going back to bed nite everyone" aisha spoke " Nite melfina " Jim said then left the room with aisha, 

gene stood there a few second , " you been having dreams been Harry mcdougall having you?" gene announced melfina was shocked that he knew " yeah that right …… how…. How did you know gene?" melfina asked 

" because sometime when I walk past your room at nite , I hear you mumble his name." gene revealed " you fell in love with him didn't you?" gene growled looking away 

Melfina stared out the window " yes I think I have ." melfina responded " I see" gene whispered then walked out the room. Melfina got up and walk over to the window , she just stood there looking at the sparkling lights of the city of henifong , she couldn't deny that she loved gene , but was something about Harry, the way he wouldn't stop chasing her, how he give up his life for her , how he said I love you ,for some reason interested her, " would gene to the same thing ?" she thought she mean she knows that gene cares about her deeply, but she knew he wasn't in love with her , hell he still hits on girls wherever they go.

"harry…." melfina whispered putting her hand over her heart ………..

Harry eyes popped open up " where am I ?" He thought he looked around he noticed he, was in a tank, upright , every inch of his skin was hooked up to wires he was naked, " hey! He's a wake" Ron screamed "yes, yes he' s a wake !" Gwen khan added " where am I ?" Harry asked " you are in henifong " Ron answered him with a smile . Ron couldn't believe that he was seeing his brother in the flesh again, he thought after the leyline he was going to be struck in the Shangri -al main frame computer forever , when they were finding their way back to heifong , he promised Harry he would bring him back , Ron contacted Gwen Khan asked if he could bring Harry back , he agree , since Harry made a back -up of himself , it was easy to transform the data ,into a original copy of his body. Gwen Khan let Harry out of the tank , he just stood there staring at himself in the mirror, everything was the same the purple eyes , the long aqua green hair , same mouth, and shape nose, Ron handed him his clothes it was the same clothes he wore before the purple jeans, black t- shrit , tan vest , even the purple bow. 

" so what now , Ron ?" Harry asked as he turned to Ron " whatever you want !" Ron cried " are you going to track down your little girlfriend ?" Ron teased " mel…… melfina?!" harry exclaimed he suddenly remember her, how he give up his life for her , he remember how beautiful she was , how much he loved her ………….

" Breakfast is ready !" melfina yelled from the kitchen Gene and aisha was always the first ones at the table , Jim scrolled in after them , it was nice just the four of them too bad suzkura was on another mission . Mel sat down next to gene, " good breakfast.' gene mumbled between bites " yeah delicious !' Jim and aisha cried in union " jinx " they said pointing to each other , melfina made pancakes , eggs , hash browns, bacon, when melfina cooks she goes all out ! Melfina barely touch her food , she was still in a dazed about her dream last nite , and what gene asked her . She looked at gene , When she finally took a bite of her pancake he looked at her and quickly looked away……… 

After breakfast, everyone went there separate ways Jim went to some weapons shops, junkyards for parts his car and for the ship , aisha, GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE AISHA GOES ! Gene of course was going to hit the bars and clubs, melfina wasn't going any place special she decided to hit the mall………..

Harry knocked on the door of star wind and hawking enterprises no one answered " she mustn't be home." he thought he knocked again, stood there a few seconds , fumbling with the dark green silky box , he walk away " I have to found her!" he thought he continued his search for his beloved melfina…………

" nope don't like this color on me ." melfina informed to herself, she took off the dress and slipped back to her red one, after coming out of the dressing room , she saw someone with long aqua green hair, she dropped her dress "Harry!" she screamed she ran over to the person " Harry I found you!, I finally you!, I can't believe it's you !" melfina cried she hugged the person from behind " Harry?" the person turned around it was a woman , with long aqua green hair, 

"Oh!, I'm sorry!, I thought you were someone I knew." melfina stuttered , her face turned beat red "I wish she was Harry….." melfina whispered sadly when she walked outside it was already nightfall " it's alright nite time !" Mel cried she started to walk home , as she walked she looked up at the tall buildings and the dazzling lights, she thought of all of the times Harry chased her , " what was wrong with me, he offered to give me n-e--thing I wanted, if gene really wanted to be with me always too, he would spend more time with me ." she thought to herself she started to cry……… 

Harry came to back to star wind and hawking enterprises "she have to be home now!" Harry thought , before his fist landed on the door he heard someone approach " crap!, someone coming I better hide quick!" he thought quickly, without thinking he jumped into a dumpster on the side of the building " ewwwwwww! grossed! " Harry barked he slightly open the dumpster, he heard the foot steps getting louder, Harry's heartbeat beat faster and louder, " could it be her?" he whispered 

To his luck, he was right, melfina was slowly walking to the door, her red boots made a click sound as she walked down the sidewalk, it match her short red dress, her dark black hair swayed gentle in the nite's breeze , though off and on lights you could see how dark , but lite her brown eyes were, Harry saw her his purple eyes grew bright and big, " she looks like a little angel !" he said softly to himself, he watched her entered the building, he began to yawn, he felt tired for walking around all day, he slowly shut his eyes………

" hey! Mel! You're finally back!" Jim cried of course Jim was working on his laptop computer , probably stuff about the ship, his car , or bills" Are you the only one here?" melfina asked "no, aisha's here too, be she came in and passed out on the couch, I think she partied too much." Jim taunted with a little smile on his face melfina went into the living room aisha was slumped over on the couch, she had 20 beads around her neck, she snoring loudly, she mumble something in her sleep, melfina couldn't help but to giggle, she return to the room where Jim is , she sat down next to him, she let out a big sigh,

"Are you ok ?" Jim asked " about last nite I been having the same dream every nite about Harry mcdougall ever since the leyline ." melfina revealed " oh!, yeah gene told me about that." Jim mentioned " it just I think I fell in love with him, Jim and I'm just now realizing it, and I'm staring to regret my wish to be with gene . I'm having mixed emotions what…..what should I do?" melfina confessed

" but isn't Harry dead?" Jim pointed out she didn't answer for a few minutes , " I.. Don't …… know …." melfina spoke slowly " I wish I could tell you , Mel…. " Jim remarked melfina smiled " yeah I know!" melfina replied " well I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired." melfina complained " I'll alright Mel good nite ." , "nite"………….

Harry stirred in his sleep , he slowly open his eyes, a inch away from his face was a huge cockroach , he screamed, and threw the roach out of his face , and slammed his head on the dumpster , " awww fuck!!!" he shouted Harry slowly open the dumpster he quickly jumped and checked if the coast was clear, he went the door he was going to knock, " screw that!" he thought he checked if the door was locked , " it's open!" he thought he slowly open the door luckily, everyone was in bed he tip-toed

Through the door……..

Melfina toss and turn in her bed, " I can't sleep…" she thought she threw the covers off from her and walk to the kitchen …….

Harry heard someone coming " oh!, god not a again!" he groaned he quickly jumped behind the couch . He slowly put his head up to see who is coming, " it Mel!" he whispered excitedly , melfina passed through the living room to the sliding doors of the kitchen, Harry quickly jumped over the couch , but he jumped to low and tripped over the couch , making a loud thumped , melfina gasped " what was that!!!!???" she yelled she grabbed a knife from the cutting board, Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and threw himself to the wall, " good thing it's dark…." 

Melfina kicked the door open and yelled "who's there?" she looked around nothing but darkness she let a huge sigh and returned to the kitchen Harry slide from the wall to the sliding doors of the kitchen , he peeped in before entering , melfina was making herself a sandwich, Harry slowly approached her, he slowly wrapped his arms ,her waist from behind, and pulled her near, melfina freaked out and started screaming, before n-e-one could hear her , Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh!, it's ok melfina it's me." Harry whispered in her ear, melfina gasped and slowly turned her head around she looked up, Harry was smiling at her, melfina big brown eyes, grew bigger, " Harry!" melfina cried muffled in Harry's hand , he released his hand from her mouth, melfina quickly wrapped her arms around his neck he quickly put his arms around her tightly, he put his hand on her small, delicate face, slowly put his face where her was and kissed her, long , passionately , kiss! he put her down , and got on one- knee take out the dark green box, "Marry me!' Harry blurted out with , melfina was sooo stunned she did know what to do, " of course I will!!!" she squealed Harry put the ring on her finger, picked her up and swing her around " my wish has come true!" melfina whispered ……….

To be continued ………


End file.
